


Fighting Spirits

by Koroclowchi



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Un poco de AU, basado en la final de la primera temporada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroclowchi/pseuds/Koroclowchi
Summary: Historia con personajes de Beyblade mas un personaje originalKaiXRei, Kei(OC)XYuriCuenta la historia que la familia Hiwatari tenia en su escudo familiar la imagen de dos fenix quienes protegían a la familia... en la época moderna esas bestias son encerradas en Beyblades y los recién nacidos Kai y Kei Hiwatari llevaran la carga de ellos.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologo - Un par de noticias inesperadas

\- ¿Ya nació? - Un padre pregunta esperanzado luego de muchas horas en el pasillo de la sala de espera, su esposa estaba en proceso de parto, algo adelantado.  
\- Si señor... - Una enfermera le sonríe- Felicitaciones, son unos mellizos preciosos.  
\- ¿Melli…zos…?  
\- Si  
\- ¿Y mi esposa?  
\- Bastante débil, pero puede pasar a verla - Gracias…

El padre de los Mellizos corrió hacia el cuarto de su esposa, preocupado por la noticia que era padre de no solo un niño, si ya para su suegro el hecho de ser abuelo de un niño aumentaba su codicia con respecto a las investigaciones del poder de las bestias bit y los beyblades, saber que era abuelo de dos duplicaría esa ambición. Todo por culpa de sus antepasados. Entro al cuarto donde su esposa dormía debilitada, le tomo la mano con ternura despertándola.

\- Sonríe débilmente- ¿Cómo es?... ¿estás contento?  
\- No los he ido a ver aún, ¿No los viste?  
\- Niega -Me desmaye   
\- Si quieres los voy a ver   
\- ¿Los? –Nerviosa- ¿Cuántos son?  
\- Dos...  
\- ¿Que vamos a hacer? Mi abuelo... –llorando-  
\- Cálmate... ya pensaremos en algo...

Mientras la pareja hablaba, varios hombres entraban al hospital con dirección a la sala de incubadoras buscando a cierto bebe que debió nacer, para sorpresa del equipo, en vez de un niño eran dos... con la base de su pelo azul oscuro... las únicas diferencias eran significativas: los mechones de cabello que a ambos le caían eran de diferente color, también la herencia familiar, las marcas en la cara de uno y en el brazo en el otro.

\- ¿Estás seguro que se puede anticipar las condiciones que tendrán?  
\- Por supuesto Voltaire  
\- Caballeros... no pueden entrar.  
\- Quédense callada si quiere conservar su trabajo -mirando las cunas- Kai... y Kei.  
\- ¡VOLTAIRE!  
\- Aaahh… El orgulloso padre... -sonriendo, el abuelo de ambos niños dirige su mirada hacia el padre de estos-   
\- No permitiré que los toques   
\- Ya no puedes evitar su destino, solo quiero saber cuál de los dos será el mejor.  
\- ¡Abuelo! – Grito la madre de los niños, hija de Voltaire, apoyándose en la muralla débil debido a su reciente parto había quedado en un delicado estado de salud.  
\- ¡Nieta querida! ¿Vienes a ver a tus hijos?... tendrás que esperar un poco... ¡Volkov! ¿Ya terminaste?  
\- Asiente- claro   
\- ¡Señora! ¡No debe estar levantada! Es peligroso que saliera   
\- ¡Deténganlo por favor! -Grita antes de desmayarse-

Las enfermeras atienden a la madre mientras Volkov terminaba de recoger las muestras de ambos bebes, el padre de los niños quien había sido detenido por los guardias de Voltaire no pudo mas que mirarlos con odio, soltándose del agarre de estos antes de seguir a las enfermeras que se llevaban a su esposa preocupado por su estado de salud.

\- ¿Y bien? – Mientras caminaban hacia las afueras del hospital Voltaire miro de reojo a Volkov fastidiado con la escena que se había provocado dentro de este.   
\- Hay que llegar a la abadía para analizar las muestras, pero es una gran oportunidad que tengamos a dos bebes en lugar de uno, considerando la herencia de la familia Voltaire... si sabe a lo que me refiero...  
\- ¿No debemos equivocarnos con esto lo entiendes?

En su cuarto la hija de Voltaire agonizaba ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, debido a la perdida de sangre por el parto prematuro y con las complicaciones, tomo con fuera la mano de esta. Abrió los ojos un momento sonriendo con amor a su esposo, sabiendo que no podría ver a sus bebes crecer y que quizás su abuelo solo los utilizaría para sus experimentos. Siempre buscando poder se había dejado convencer a analizar cierta leyenda que circulaba de generación en generación en su familia, ligada al escudo de esta formado por dos aves fénix enfrentándose. Actualmente se desarrollaban Beyblades, instrumentos para batallas considerado deporte pero que estaba evolucionando por la aparición de emblemas los cuales daban mas poder a estos. Su abuelo de alguna forma vio el potencial que tenia este deporte para tener la mayor influencia en el mundo; así que comenzó a entrenar chicos para ser los mejores.

Lo único malo de ello eran los métodos utilizados tanto por su padre como por Volkov teniendo como primera regla el olvido de todos los sentimientos que no sirvieran para las batallas, como la compasión, el compañerismo, la amabilidad y quizás el mas importante de todos: divertirse.

Avanzada la noche el padre de los mellizos se encontraba observándolos por la ventana que separaba la incubadora del exterior, acariciando la manita de uno de ellos prometió que jamas dejaría al abuelo de estos ponerles un dedo encima, sin saber que el mismo Voltaire tenía preparado el giro del destino para que los niños quedaran completamente a su cuidado. Provocando un accidente que lamentablemente termino con la vida de los padres de este solo a meses de haber nacido. Con ello sentencio el destino de los bebes, mas cuando los análisis de Volkov determinaron que uno de ellos tendría el mejor potencial para convertirse en Beyluchador mientras que el otro no tendría aquel potencial.

Ademas de ello durante su mismo crecimiento (el cual se realizo por separado una vez determinado quien era el mejor) demostró la evidente debilidad de su cuerpo, siendo el mas enfermizo de los dos, ademas de las diferencias en su cabello y las marcas que llevaba su madre también, este último llevaba ademas una marca en su espalda, la cual correspondía a un ave fénix.

Así los hermanos Kai y Kei Hiwatari vivieron su vida sin conocer al otro, con un destino que los unía pero que a su vez los separo en caminos completamente diferentes no sin pasar por sufrimiento por culpa de su abuelo y su sed de poder.

Así el joven Kai Hiwatari fue entrenado en la abadía junto con otros chicos, mientras que su mellizo fue encerrado en una de las lúgubres cárceles en el fondo de esta, sin la posibilidad de salir; siendo usado para experimentos con tal de verificar si era posible revertir su poco potencial para competir en los torneos de Beyblade, aunque en el fondo esto era para tener una “alternativa” ante cualquier cosa que pasara con su hermano.

Y así dejaron pasar los años...


	2. El destino de dos gotas de agua

\- Aquí está tu comida – El sonido de una puerta abrirse dejando pasar una bandeja por la puerta diseñada para ello-  
\- Gracias... – La persona dentro de aquel cuarto tomo la bandeja quedándose unos momentos cerca pudo escuchar que había un alboroto un tanto extraño en la abadía, que generalmente era un lugar bastante lúgubre y silencioso.   
\- ¡Tu! Apúrate tenemos una emergencia...  
\- ¿Que paso? – El hombre que estaba encargado de entregarle la comida se sorprendió por lo que no cerro aquella pequeña puerta aun, dejando a Kei poder escuchar lo que había pasado y estaba provocando todo ese alboroto.  
\- El joven Hiwatari tomo Blackdranzer... exploto la sala de pruebas  
\- " _Hiwatari_?" –Agudizo su oído al escuchar ese apellido, curioso también por la otra palabra que dijo la otra persona- " _Blackdranzer_?"

El sirviente de la Abadía cierra la puerta rápidamente recordando que quien estaba encerrado en ella no debía siquiera oir aquello, el pequeño Kei encogió sus hombros tomando la bandeja para acomodarse y comer tranquilamente, quizás luego volvería a los entrenamientos y los experimentos a los que era sometido desde que tenia memoria, así que en parte debía aprovechar los momentos de tranquilidad que tenia ahora. Extrañamente ese dia no fue requerido ni sacado para entrenar; al parecer el lió provocado por el joven Hiwatari eran lo considerablemente importantes para olvidarse de él. Agradecía en silencio aquello ya que Volkov no hacía mas que llenar su mente de pensamientos que le molestaban, a veces le privaban de alguna comida o de sueño, otras le recordaban que por culpa de un ente superior que luego le identificaron como Voltaire se encontraba encerrado en esa pequeña y lúgubre habitación. 

4 años más tarde volvería a escuchar esos nombres... de la boca del mismo Volkov quien ahora entraba a su “habitación” mientras el permanecia acostado con sus ojos cerrados pero sin dormir. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría ni siquiera se movió, acostumbrado a que lo tomaran de manera violenta empujándolo para salir a su cuestionable “entrenamiento”.

Al no sentir que era empujado o gritado para que se pusiera de pie, abrio los ojos observando a Volkov a un lado de su cama observándolo, levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento a lo que pasaba, de parte del mayor solo recibió una mirada de desprecio.

\- Deberías alegrarte   
\- ¿Voy a las maquinas otra vez? – Kei se sentó en su cama arreglando su cabello mirando de reojo al mayor.  
\- No... Te daré una oportunidad...  
\- ¿Si?... que emoción... -En un tono de sarcasmo que no pudo evitar respondió, mas su curiosidad también se abrió ¿Por que habría pensado en él en este mismo momento?-

Volkov tira un Beyblade que cae a los pies del menor, el emblema que poseía este no fue desconocido por este ya que luego de aquel incidente donde escucho su nombre por primera vez luego pudo saber de que se trataba aquel incidente de la boca de otro chico que llego un poco después que él a la abadía, quien sufrió en parte sus mismos entrenamientos. Pudo saber de la existencia de Blackdancer, de Kai Hiwatari y sacar muchas conclusiones que hicieron odiar mas todo lo referente a Volkov e incluso el mismo Kai.

Al final de cuentas su existencia se convirtió solo en un reemplazo para el “joven Hiwatari”

  
\- ¿Uh? –Se quedo mirando a Blackdranzer por un momento para luego dirigir su miranda a Volkov con desprecio - ¿estás bromeando?  
\- No. Pelearas en la final  
\- Recogio aquel Beyblade en sus manos poniéndose de pie- ¿Contra quién?  
\- Kai... hay que darle una lección al traidor   
\- ¿Traidor? En fin, honestamente no me interesa saber de que manera les traiciono, mas la razón por la que se acordaron de mi existencia y ademas desean que use a Blackdanzer. ¿Solo debo derrotarlo?  
\- Destruyelo completamente... será el ejemplo que nadie traiciona a la abadía

Kei sale sin decir palabras, luego junto a Volkov se oficializo el cambio de jugadores para la final: Sergei por Kei; todos (exceptuando a Yuri) quedaron sorprendidos por el parecido a Kai sin saber su relación, al ser sus celdas contiguas desde que Yuri llego a la abadía siendo un niño (dos años menor que Kei) ademas de ser sometidos a un entrenamiento parecido le permitió conocer al chico que estaba a su lado desde mucho antes que el resto además de comenzar a tener sentimientos que en la abadía no eran permitidos pero que entre ambos pudieron mantener ocultos de todo el mundo. Ahora las diferencias eran más notorias, Kei tenía el pelo largo atado a una cola alta junto a un aro que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, su rostro a pesar de tener 14 años demostraba lo duro del entrenamiento ademas de los experimentos a los que fue sometido desde que tenia recuerdos.

Luego de poner las cosas en claro, en el camarín de los Neo Borg, Yuri Y Kei quedaron solos lo que permite al menor acercarse observando que Kei llevaba consigo a Blackdanzer, algo en ese beyblade le intrigaba de sobremanera ademas de darle miedo. Con los años y el entrenamiento de la abadía había “ocultado” muchas reacciones propias de un niño de su edad, cosas que junto a Kei habian podido mantener a salvo por tenerse el uno al otro, con el tiempo desarrollaron un cariño el uno por el otro, una atracción que sucedió desde el día que se conocieron por la curiosidad de Yuri.

\- No sabes nada sobre tu oponente, ¿verdad Kei?  
\- No, pero que mas da... solo tengo que derrotarlo y quitarle su bestia bit  
\- Al final eres el peor de todos...  
\- Kei se quedo mirándolo fijamente, cruzando sus brazos haciéndole el ofendido- ¿Por eso te atraje o no?- levanta una ceja alzando un poco su mentón con arrogancia-   
\- Yuri sonríe- Somos iguales creo que por eso terminamos de esta manera -El menor se sienta a su lado acercándose con cierto descaro propio de la confianza que se tenían   
\- Tienes un buen punto -Paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura del menor, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros pero sin hacer mayor contacto- ¿deséame suerte si?  
\- No creo que necesites suerte, si solo quieres que te bese solo dilo.   
\- Kei sonríe divertido con la respuesta de su pareja, terminando de acercarse hasta robar un beso de los labios contrarios, para luego separarse al escuchar los pasos reconocibles de Volkov - Ahí viene Volkov, sera mejor que salgamos  
\- Hm -Yuri se pone pie antes de que Volkov entrara, como si nada hubiese pasado, arreglo su ropa ultimando los detalles para la batalla que se aproximaba  
\- Nos vemos afuera Ivanov...- Kei sale pasando por el lado de Volkov mirando de reojo al menor antes de retirarse y dejarlos solos, por esos momentos debía llamar al otro chico por su apellido para no dejar en evidencia la confianza que ambos tenían, ya que dentro de las reglas de la abadía el crear lazos afectivos con los demás era algo prohibido-  
\- ¿Yuri? – Volkov llamo su atención   
\- ¿Si? – El aludido lo miro de reojo para luego terminar de guardar su Beyblade   
\- Sabes que pase lo que pase debes someterte al último proceso de tu entrenamiento, tenemos toda nuestra confianza en ti.  
\- Lo sé – Mostrando evidente disgusto ante Volkov, camina hacia afuera del camerino para ver la batalla, apretando sus manos en puño con fuerza- "Como olvidar que después de ese partido solo seré una maquina a los servicios de Biovolt"

  
_\- ¡Bienvenidos a todos a la gran final del campeonato mundial en Rusia! En nuestra primera ronda tenemos a Kai! De BBA team, quien retorno a su viejo equipo...  
\- Por otro lado A.j tenemos a...  
\- Si Brad hubo un cambio de última hora, en reemplazo de Spencer luchará Kei... un chico bastante misterioso..._

_  
_\- ¿Uh? -Kai mira hacía el frente, impactado ya que de todos sus años en la abadía nunca había visto a un chico como él, ademas de que no pasara desapercibido para él la familiaridad de ciertos detalles en sus brazos, por dentro comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto- "¿Qui...en... será?"

  
_\- Tienes razón A.j. sin contar el Beyblade que está utilizando... Blackdranzer..._

Todos los que conocían la historia quedaron sorprendidos al saber que Blade lucharía con Kai, Dranzer contra Blackdranzer... la batalla decisiva.

Continuara...


	3. Comienza la batalla

_\- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a la Final del campeonato Mundial desde Rusia!... hagamos un resumen de este primer día de finales, un cambio inesperado por parte de Biovolt que saco a un misterioso jugador extra con un temible blade.  
\- Si Brad, esperemos a ver cómo se desarrolla la batalla_

Los miembros de BBA team se miran sorprendidos, la atmósfera que se estaba gestando en el estadio era algo de tensión ya que para todos estaba siendo obvio el parecido entre el reemplazo de Sergei y Kai, aunque fue obvio solo Ray se atrevió a hacer notar el parecido entre Kai y Kei en voz alta.

\- No bromees viejo... ¡Kai nos hubiera dicho algo semejante! – Takao se queda mirando a Kai cada vez mas confundido-   
\- Mira a los miembros del BBA Team y luego a Kai- Hiwatari Kai, el niño “mimado” de la abadía –sonríe de manera maliciosa, durante todos su años en entrenamiento siempre escucho por parte de Yuri todo lo referente a Kai, no sentía odio hacía el chico pero como la mayoría de los otros miembros de la abadía Kai Hiwatari era considerado un intocable debido a que era el nieto del dueño de Biovolt.   
\- Kai comenzó a sentirse nervioso sin saber porque, no era común en él sentir algo como eso, su fachada de persona sin sentimientos se estaba cayendo sin que pudiera hacer nada- "¿Qué demonios me pasa?... nunca antes había estado tan nervioso ante una batalla... además... conozco el poder de Blackdranzer..."  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Kei pudo notar el nerviosismo del su oponente, sonriendo suave, el poder de Blackdranzer comenzaba a influir en su nuevo dueño-  
\- Nada que te importe... – Kai fruncio el ceño molesto apretando su Blade -   
\- Tienes razón pero no tengo intenciones de pelear con alguien tan nervioso como lo estas, así no representas peligro y te ganare fácilmente -   
\- Bien chicos... es hora de empezar!1 3..2...1... –

Anuncio AJ provocando que ambos chicos volvieran su vista al campo de batalla lanzando sus beyblade al mismo tiempo para comenzar la lucha, Kai observa detenidamente a su oponente mientras ambos blades luchaban; nunca había visto a un chico así en sus años de entrenamiento en la abadía y tampoco parecía un recién llegado, de donde demonios había salido ese tipo. Sabía que tanto su abuelo como Volkov tenían investigaciones secretas pero aun así pensaba que conocía todo los lugares de la abadía. Mientras ambos chicos peleaban Voltaire miraba desde lo alto.

\- "La gran batalla entre hermanos... Boris a hecho un buen trabajo con Kei... veo en sus ojos lo que siempre le falto a Kai..." – Voltaire observaba la batalla con cierta satisfaccion por lo logrado con Kei, sin la influencia de los llamados “amigos” Kei podría ser una de las armas definitivas de Biovolt junto con Ivanov.   
\- Mis experimentos han funcionado perfectamente... aquel chico que no tenía ninguna proyección está luchando de igual a igual... pero hay algo que aún no entiendo sobre él...

Volkov observaba a los hermanos luchando y como lo había mencionado la batalla estaba bastante apretada hasta que el primer round fue ganando por el chico de Biovolt, ¿El problema?; para el segundo round Kei ya mostraba signos de cansancio era su único punto débil que a pesar de todos los entrenamientos y experimentos a los que había sido sometido su resistencia era algo que nunca pudo mejorar del todo que ni los investigadores podían dar una razón en especifico

\- Veo que la nueva adquisición de Biovolt no aguantara dos Round mas... -Kai sonríe recuperando un poco de la confianza que solía tener a pesar de haber perdido la primera ronda de la batalla-  
\- Kei lo observa respirando profundamente- Eso ya lo veremos... "Demonios... porque ahora... "- Se tocó el hombro recordando aquella marca en su espalda, la cual comenzaba a arder, eran contadas las ocasiones en que esto pasaba y nunca había hablado con nadie (salvo Yuri) de aquello.   
\- Kai noto un cierto calor en su beyblade, mirando que Dranzer comenzó a brillar- ¿Por que... esta brillando?  
\- Uh? Blackdranzer también... ¿que está pasando aquí? – Por el otro lado Blackdranzer también comenzó a brillar y a emitir cierto calor, provocando que el hombro de Kei doliera mas aún, provocando que él posara una rodilla en el suelo, su respiración se hizo algo mas rápida por la molestia que le provocaba el dolor en su hombro-   
\- KEI! – Yuri corrió hacia el otro gritándole para llamar su atención y que se concentrara en ello  
\- El aludido miro a su compañero, cerrando los ojos regulo su respiración lo cual calmo tanto su dolor como el brillo que ambos Beyblade habían generado, ¿Acaso eso había sido como una especie de resonancia? El chico pensó que algo muy raro estaba pasando. – Yuri...   
\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - Takao se queda mirando fijamente a Yuri y Kei, esta ronda estaba siendo cada vez mas extraña- Desde cuando ese insensible de Yuri se preocupa por alguien..  
\- ¿Quién sabe? -Max también los mira extrañado ya que se notaba cierta complicidad en ambos – También me produce curiosidad saber que tipo de relación tienen   
\- Al parecer tienen una extraña relación... – Ray observa a Kai también, acercandose con cuidado para saber como estaba, las cosas que pasaban de alguna manera le estaban perturbando y comenzó a preocuparse por él -

Kei termino por ponerse nuevamente de pie para continuar con la batalla y el segundo round, Yuri lo miraba fijamente manteniendo una cierta distancia para no molestar aquel duelo, hasta para los mismos chicos de Neo Borg era algo raro la relación de ambos porque tampoco sabían con certeza la existencia de Kei ni el parecido que tenia con Kai, si bien Yuri era el líder hace bastante tiempo, tanto Boris, Sergei e Ivan no tenian ni idea de su relación con Kei... tal vez porque ellos habían llegado años después de Yuri.

Mientras Kei y Kai seguían batallando, Yuri recordaba los sucesos en lo que había conocido a Kei y que lo unían a él.

/Flashback

Rusia 6 años atrás

Un chico pelirrojo duerme en su calabozo, había llegado hace unos días y ya sentía que no podía más. Había sacado la cuenta de todo lo que había alrededor, no mucho pero si algunos calabozos mas junto al suyo. Solo le faltaba uno y su curiosidad no le dejo esperar más de otro día, no esperaba la sorpresa que cambiaría su vida.

Kei se encontraba en su cama descansando luego de la rutina de entrenamiento dedicado especialmente a él, escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose frunciendo el ceño extrañado ya que no deberían ir por él hasta un par de horas mas; se volteo viendo una cabellera que no le era familiar entrar. Mas sorprendido quedo al notar que era un chico algo menor que él

\- Por fin... –Entra y se queda sorprendido al ver a otro chico dentro- ¿uh?... ¿un chico?  
\- Kei se sentó en la cama alzando una ceja- Aqui el que debería hacer las preguntas soy yo, ¿Quien eres y como entraste aquí?  
\- No es difícil abrir estas celdas porque son bastante viejas, me llamo Yuri ¿Y tu?  
\- No te importa – Kei volvió a su posición en la cama dándole la espalda a Yuri- Igual yo que tu volvía a mi celda porque te van a castigar bastante feo si te ven aquí.  
\- Supongo que no importa... solo estaba siendo cortes contigo   
\- ¿Que ese bastardo de Boris solo trae niñitas educadas?, si quiera me dejaran solo  
\- Lo siento...   
\- Kei suspira, sentándose en la cama para volver a mirar a Yuri, llevo su mano a su nuca frotándose un poco incomodo, las relaciones personales no eran lo suyo- ¿por qué demonios entraste?  
\- Mi celda está al lado... y quería saber que había aquí... aunque Volkov me dijo que no puedo tener amigos  
\- Oh, entonces entras en mi categoría de persona, pensé que sería el único con este nivel de aislamiento en celda.  
\- Yuri lo mira confundido, sin decidir si acercarse o no- ¿Hay categoría de personas en la abadía?  
\- Si, digamos que nosotros somos especiales Puedo ver que tienes la misma edad que yo ¿o me equivoco? -lo mira fijamente-  
\- Tengo 6  
\- Oh, será mejor que te vayas... ya te dije que si te descubren aquí no lo verán con buenos ojos  
\- El menor se atreve, acercándose un poco mas el contrario- ¿puedo venir a verte cuando quiera? –sonríe-  
\- Me da igual, haz lo que quieras

El chico pelirrojo sonríe antes de retirarse en silencio por donde entro. Kei solo se volvió a acostar y antes de quedarse dormido sonrió, había conocido al chico más raro en toda su vida, en el fondo también con tristeza porque se veía un chico bastante inocente al cual le cambiarían su forma de ser con los entrenamientos.

Continuara...


	4. Las vueltas del destino

Sin saber lo que el destino le tenía, Yuri siguió visitando al chico de la celda de al lado. Un día no lo encontró, le extraño ya que era bastante tarde así que salio a buscarlo por la abadía. cuando lo descubrió se sorprendió demasiado a ver que lo mantenían en la misma cámara en la que lo dejaban a él, para según Volkov mejorar su calidad de beyluchador. Este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados ya que el proceso los mantenía en un letargo, el menor se acercó con mas curiosidad observando las pantallas viendo al fin el nombre de su vecino de celda.

\- También eres de mi clase... Kei... –Sonríe alzando su vista- ¿¡así que te llamas Kei?!  
\- Por alguna razón a pesar de estar en letargo en aquella cámara, pudo escuchar una voz conocida, un poco molesta por lo que abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver quien era - ¿uh?... Tu... -Se acerca, apoyándose en el vidrio posando una mano en este-  
\- Si... te iré a ver esta noche también... después de que salgas de aquí – Sin saber mucho por que su mano se poso frente la de Kei-

Kei se quedo mirándolo fijamente, como un niño como ese estaba tan interesado en alguien como él, pasando demasiados riesgos; ir cada noche a su celda y quedarse conversando hasta tarde, ahora encontrarlo aquí. Estaba tan confundido, toda su vida la había pasado solo. Mientras Yuri daba a vuelta alrededor se quedo observando la marca de fénix en la espalada de Kei; casi como una Hipnosis llevo su mano al vidrio en la altura en la que se encontraba aquella marca, provocando que esta comenzara a brillar, ante eso Kei comenzó a quejarse de dolor

\- Yuri se asusto, alejando su mano del vidrio algo nervioso – Lo siento Kei, no fue mi intención...  
\- El aludido le miro de reojo, respirando profundo para volver a cerrar los ojos, el propio sistema en el que se encontraba provocaba que ante el dolor se suministrara algo para volver a dormir-  
\- El menor se queda extrañado, mirando su mano ante la reacción que tuvo aquella marca cuando se acercó- ¿Qué será ese marca?  
\- Nada que pudiera interesarle a un chiquillo como tu – Volkov apareció detrás de Yuri -  
\- ¡Volkov! – Yuri se estremeció del miedo al ser descubierto, ya podía contar con el castigo que le darían por ello.  
\- Eres bastante curioso Yuri, pero te advertiré una cosa, nada de lo que has visto y de lo que te voy a contar va a salir de tu boca, de todas maneras también eres parte de esto.  
\- ¿Por qué planeas contarme?  
\- Lo averiguaras tarde o temprano... ese chico se llama Kei Hiwatari, nieto de Voltaire  
\- ¿¡Ese es el dueño de Biovolt!?  
\- Si... -Volkov comenzó a caminar alrededor de la capsula donde se encontraba Kei, mirándolo- Su hermano será entrenado para convertirse en el mejor Beyluchador del mundo, pero a este chico le será imposible  
\- ¿Entonces por qué lo tienen así, porque si quiera lo someten a este tipo de cosas?  
\- Probaremos si nos es posible revertir su mala condición genética además hay algo en este chico que es extraño... y esta relacionado con las bestias bit familiares

Yuri se queda mirando fijamente a Kei, aparecen los asistentes de Boris que lo llevan luego a su propio entrenamiento, con el tiempo el chico pelirrojo comprendería las razones que lo ataban a Kei, pasaron días luego de aquel suceso en los que Yuri no dejo de ir a la celda de Kei, eso si sin acercarse demasiado, aun no entendía mucho porque solo con acercarse esa marca había reaccionado así. Aunque en una de las visitas ya no pudo aguantar mucho mas mantener la distancia, con el transcurso de esas visitas dentro del corazón de Yuri comenzaron a pasar cosas que ni el mismo se explicaba, no conocía el amor o el cariño de nadie desde que tenia uso de razón su vida era la abadía. Aunque Kei no fuera extremadamente cariñoso con él, la mecánica que tenían le hacía feliz.

\- Entrando, ve que Kei se encuentra en su cama, le sonríe - Hola...  
\- ¿En serio no te cansas de venir? -Kei comía una manzana, en el fondo se le había hecho costumbre también que Yuri viniera la mayor parte de las noches, aunque solo fuese a conversar o quedarse en una esquina solo haciéndole compañía, aunque la realidad era que el menor era el que siempre hablaba; Kei no había desarrollado mucho las habilidades sociales durante su vida. Podría decir sin mentir que Yuri era la primera persona que podía considerar un amigo-  
\- Yuri sabía que el tono en el que preguntaba no era siquiera para ahuyentarlo, por lo que siguió acercándose como si nada, hasta que un salto por parte de Kei a modo de reacción por su acercamiento lo detuvo – Oye, ¿no te acuerdas de ese día?  
\- Aquella sensación en su espalda, cerca del hombro le puso en modo de alerta- De nuevo esta sensación, ¿Aquel día?   
\- ¿Uh?, te duele cada vez que me acerco... desde aquella vez cuando te encontré en las cámaras de entrenamiento –Le dice con tristeza, se había quedado en una distancia en la cual no reaccionaba y dejaba de doler-  
\- No sé porque es, pero duele y se siente como si ardiera cuando te acercas – Kei desvía su mirada manteniendo su distancia, en el fondo probablemente se sentía mal por Yuri, pero era una reacción tan inconsciente -  
\- El menor lo observa, mordiendo su labio inferior decide tomar una decisión y abalanzarse sobre Kei a pesar de todo, provocando de inmediato la reacción del contrario-  
\- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡YURI! ¡DUELE!  
\- ¡NO!  
\- "¿Por qué?... persiste tanto... qué demonios... "- Pensó rápidamente, cerrando los ojos respiro profundamente notando como el dolor iba disminuyendo- "El dolor... está desapareciendo... ¿Que es lo que pasa" -Termina por abrazar a Yuri inconscientemente a medida que el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, apoyo su mejilla en el hombro del contrario ya relajado-  
\- Yuri se sorprende por las acciones del mayor, sintiendo como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y sus brazos tiritaban de los nervios- "Kei..." -Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, aliviado por que las cosas no habían empeorado y Kei había en parte correspondido con el deseo del menor de no alejarse de su vida-  
\- ¿Porque estas llorando? – Kei hizo una mueca un poco incomoda al ver que el contrario estaba llorando, no tenia costumbre de lidiar con las emociones de las demás personas así que no sabía como reaccionar -  
\- ¡Ah!... no lo se... -secándose las lagrimas, termina por separarse un poco de Kei con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, avergonzado por habar llorado frente a él-  
\- Mi espalda... ya no arde... -Toma con sus manos las mejillas de Yuri, encontrando sus ojos con los del menor, viendo aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas con algo de incomodidad sus manos comenzaron a temblar despacio - ¿DIME PORQUE?  
\- ¡NO LO SE! Me pongo nervioso desde que te conocí... y... desde que vi tu marca... sentí que el destino me trajo a esta abadía por algo...

Kei solo observa al chico pelirrojo que tenía al frente, los sentimientos que le había despertado Yuri eran algo que no podía explicarse, ¿Por que le permitía estar a su lado? El nunca había experimentado sentimientos como el amor o la amistad. Solo quería saber el por qué Yuri le provocaba un montón de cosas a las que no podía poner nombre, porque su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez y con el tiempo casi esperaba ansioso las visitas del menor a su celda. Así que lentamente se acerco y lo beso... ante la sorpresa del Yuri, pero que no rechazo ya que en el fondo deseaba saber si era esto a lo que se refería con todo ese cumulo de sentimientos que tenia en su interior. Aunque no se sentía cómodo aun para cosas como estas.

Al reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo Kei se separo algo brusco del menor, dejándolo confundido también. Justo en aquel momento la puerta de la celda de Kei se abre dejando pasar a los sirvientes de Volkov y un poco mas atrás el mismo quienes se sorprendieron de ver a Yuri en aquella celda. Kei camino hacia afuera de la celda pasando por un lado de Volkov.

\- A mi no me miren... este chico viene por cuenta propia –Siguió su camino hacia la sala de entrenamientos sin mirar a Yuri, en parte porque no podían dejar en evidencia cualquier tipo de “Relación” que pudiesen tener-

Los tipos que vinieron por Kei también se llevaron a un confundido Yuri a su celda, quien tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado antes de que le tocara entrenar a él. Luego el mismo Kei le recriminaba a Volkov el asunto de Yuri

\- Así que Yuri se metía a tu celda...  
\- Pensé que tu entrenamiento le quitaba los sentimientos al Beyluchador...  
\- Si pero Yuri lleva poco tiempo... no es como tu...  
\- Como sea... -Kei miro de reojo a Volkov, entrando a su capsula-

Volkov sonrió, dedujo que la relación entre esos chicos avanzaría para beneficio de Biovolt y que podría sacar provecho de ello cuando llegara el tiempo, esto mas cuando llego Kai y Yuri se encargo de hacerle la vida imposible, además de continuar escabulléndose en la celda de Kei, justo en la noche del incidente de Blackdranzer...

\- Si, algo escuche cuando me trajeron la comida  
\- Ese estúpido... no sé porque Volkov lo prefiere tanto  
\- ¿No me digas que estas celoso de la atención que le presta?  
\- ¡Eck! Ni lo menciones –Yuri se estremece y se queda en silencio por un momento, esto extraño a Kei-  
\- ¿Yuri?  
\- ¿Uh?... ¿me llamaste por mi nombre? –El menor sonríe sorprendido, era la primera vez que Kei se dirigía a el por su nombre que pensó que lo habría olvidado o que jamas lo retuvo-  
\- La reacción del mayor no se hizo esperar, fue algo tan natural llamarlo así aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho en el tiempo que llevaban en esa rara amistad que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- ¿lo... hice?

Ambos chicos se miraron para luego sonreír y desviar la vista algo avergonzados, con ese simple acto las cosas comenzarían a cambiar dentro de su relación de amistad aun sin saber mucho de sentimientos ambos sabían que lo que causaban en el otro era algo que no estaba permitido dentro de la abadía por lo que les tocaría mantener oculto el único sentimiento que los mantendría cuerdos durante todo el entrenamiento hasta el día en el que se decidió cambiar a Serger por Kei y desatar el destino que la vida tenia preparado para ellos. 

Continuara...


	5. El momento de la verdad

A medida que iban luchando, tanto Kai como Kei sufrían pequeñas desconcentraciones ya que en la mente de cada uno pasaban diferentes pensamientos, por un lado Kai con la duda si realmente la persona que tenia frente a si y con la cual estaba luchando era su hermano; si fuese así ¿Donde lo mantuvieron escondido esos malditos todos estos años? ¿Que había pasado realmente con sus padres?. Kei por su parte solo pensaba en terminar pronto esta batalla, en parte temía del resultado de esta ya que siempre ha sabido que Yuri seria el blanco para Volkov y sus planes. Había un mal presentimiento en su pecho desde que le había dicho que saldría a competir en lugar de Sergei.

\- Luces muy distraído, Kai – Kei lo mira fijamente sonriendo un poco aprovecho de dar un golpe que dejara desestabilizado a Dranzer-  
\- Aprovecha porque cuando acabe contigo desearas nunca habérmelo dicho

Kai recupero el control de su Blade, notándose un poco más confiado provocando que su oponente soltara un chasquillo, por otro lado Kei fijaba su atención en otro miembro de los Bladebrakers solo para desconcentrar a su oponente.

\- Oye Ray, ese chico te está mirando mucho ¿no crees? – Takao noto la insistente mirada de Kei sobre su compañero, a sabiendas que a Kai no le estaría agradando-   
\- Ray se sonroja un tanto incomodo- Hmmm... -Mira a Kai preocupado- Tu puedes Kai...   
\- Veo que tienen un integrante bastante particular... -Kei rie suave, cerrándole un ojo a Ray de manera coqueta solo para provocar mas Kai-  
\- "¿Tiene que ponerse tan irónico?" -Yuri lo miraba algo exasperado, obviamente celoso-   
\- Por que no te concentras en la pelea... ¡DRANZER! ¡ACABALO!

A pesar de que la pelea entre ambos fénix era feroz, gracias a las desconcentraciones de Kei perdió la segunda ronda resultando en mas agotamiento para su cuerpo por lo que poco más jadeante que la primera Kei debió ser llevado a los camarines, donde nadie más que Boris entro, suspirando un tanto cansado a ver las actitudes de Kei en el campo de batalla ademas de ir aclarando bastantes dudas con respecto al menor de los mellizos Hiwatari, sobre su marca y el destino ligado a ella.

\- Ahora lo entiendo... tu marca... reacciona a estas bestias bit...  
\- No me digas... no he dado cuenta para nada -Kei suspira profundamente tomando una botella de agua, abriéndola para beber un poco-  
\- No es para bromas... – Volkov se acerca un poco lanzando una toalla hacía él-   
\- Además solo reacciona a Blackdranzer y Dranzer – Con la cabeza gacha Kei siente la toalla lanzada por Volkov caer sobre si -   
\- Es razonable, esas bestias bit han pertenecido a la familia Hiwatari por generaciones...  
\- ¿Que me estas queriendo decir con eso? -Kei alza su mirada evidentemente confundido ante esa frase ya que él obviamente no pertenecía a la familia Hiwatari como para poder ser dueño de la bestia bit que le fue confiada por Volkov-   
\- Nada, lo descubrirás en esta ultima ronda... por ahora no te conviene saber mas que lo que te he dicho.   
\- ¿Entonces por qué demonios me entregaste ese blade?  
\- Por que...

La abrupta entrada de Yuri no dejo a Volkov confesar la verdad a Kei, el jefe de la abadía no oculto su molestia ante la interrupción y se lo dejo ver cuando Kei salió a terminar el tercer Round

\- ¿No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo entendiste? Tampoco pensaba decirle a Kei quien es en realidad, no me conviene que pierda su convicción de pelear antes de derrotar a Kai.

Yuri lo mira con desprecio antes de seguir a Kei al plato. Por el otro lado, los miembros del BBA Team dejaban ver a Kai los extraños sucesos alrededor del chico que reemplazo a Sergei.

\- No sé de que se preocupan... es muy débil para derrotarme aun no se como ha soportado dos rondas y mas utilizando a Blackdranzer.   
\- Yo no me confiaría Kai... además... – Ray miro al resto del equipo con duda-   
\- ¿Además que Ray? – Kai miro a su pareja con algo de molestia, en el fondo hasta él estaba inseguro de lo que decía, solo no se quería mostrar debíl con los demás miembros del BBA Team-   
\- Takao interrumpe- Estuvo mirando mucho a Ray... a lo mejor se ha flechado de él  
\- ¡Ya les dije que no puede ser! ¡Lo que me preocupa es el parecido que tiene con Kai!

Ante las palabras de Ray, Kai por fin cayó en cuenta de ello... su arrogancia no le permitió ver lo detalles del chico reemplazo de Sergei. Suspiro cansado arreglándose el cabello para ponerse de pie y salir a los pasillos solo, no tuvo que caminar mucho hasta que se encontró con su abuelo, sin evitar la mueca de desagrado que en este momento le producía verle.

Tampoco sabia el plan de Voltaire para desconcentrarle mas de la batalla, sin importarle el peso de la noticia que estaba por casi confesarle, ¿Para que decirle la verdad de una vez cuando podia sembrar la duda y confundirlo aun mas?

\- Veo que estas muy confiado Kai  
\- Y yo veo que Volkov cada día elige mas mal a sus luchadores – Intentando no perder la arrogancia Kai miro a su abuelo -   
\- Pues no lo creo... -Voltaire se queda mirándolo fijamente- nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien como Kei...  
\- Así, y ¿por qué es tan especial?  
\- Porque nunca te habías enfrentado a tu propia sangre...

Voltaire se va sonriéndose a Kai antes de irse dejando a Kai confundido con la última frase dicha por su abuelo ¿Como luchar contra su propia sangre si en estricto rigor era hijo único? Apretó los puños sintiéndose cada vez mas confundido y furioso; sino fuera por que debía luchar su ultima ronda habría agarrado a su abuelo para que le explicara a que se refería.

Se encontraba tan inmerso en sus confundidos pensamientos que no se percato de que Ray se acercaba hasta que sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros sacudiéndolo suavemente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ray?... -Despierta de su ensimismamiento, mirando a su compañero-  
\- Cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma  
\- No... Solo hable con mi abuelo... ¿sabes?... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... ese chico...  
\- ¿Te refieres a Kei?  
\- Si... -Kai tomo aire para luego suspira profundamente intentando calmarse, por culpa de su abuelo su mente no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras- Debo estar estresado por el juego... esta final tan extraña ha sido demasiado exhausta.   
\- Ray sonríe, mirándolo con ternura aprovechando el momento a solas que tenían en todo este caos de la final, la cual se había transformado casi en un asunto de vida o muerte para todos, rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Kai abrazándolo para darle tranquilidad- Descuida que pase lo que pase siempre cuentas con nosotros, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado -Termina con la cercanía de sus rostros con un suave beso en los labios-  
\- Para Kai, Ray se transformaba en un cable a tierra. Desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia él había experimentado cambios que obviamente para su abuelo no eran permitidos; rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su pareja dejando que el aroma de este le tranquilizara para luego responder al beso que cerro la distancia de sus rostros, luego de separarse sonrió ya mas tranquilo- Ya es hora... tengo que ganar la ultima ronda de mi turno.  
\- Lo sé, pase lo que pase por favor mantente a salvo.

Ambos salen al campo de batalla y el ambiente se torno denso, Kai pensaba en las palabras de su abuelo y Kei en las palabras de Boris. Cuando se miraron un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de ambos, de un momento a otro todas la cosas que Kai escucho cobraron sentido; para Kai todo se hizo algo mas evidente: el parecido, el que pudiera usar a Blackdranzer sin caer en su nefasto poder. Kei por su parte se sentía completamente confundido con la posibilidad de pertenecer a la familia Hiwatari, ¿Entonces todo su sufrimiento había sido por eso?

\- ¡LISTOS BEYLUCHADORES! 3... 2... 1... ¡LET IT RIP!  
\- Kai cierra los ojos lanzando su blade- "Esto resolverá todo..."  
\- "Pase lo que pase... sabré la verdad"- Kei lanza su blade también-  
\- Yuri observa la determinación de ambos, sintiendo un mal presentimiento- "¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?... algo va a pasar..."

La pelea se convirtió en una razón personal para los dos hermanos y al momento que Kai convoco a su Bestia bit provoco que todo empezara a tener sentido, dos bestias bit para dos hermanos. Su mano tembló en duda antes de decidir lanzar su ataque contra su oponente.

Por otro lado Kei apretó los puños, también convocando a su bestia bit, tomo aire y le ordeno atacar.

\- ¡BLACKDRANZER! ¡DESTRUYE A DRANZER! -Kei cae de rodillas sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, con esto Blackdranzer se detiene antes de concretar su ataque-   
\- ¿Uh?... ¿por qué?... Dranzer... ¡no está atacando! – Takao grita sorprendido al ver a las dos bestias bit sin atacarse-   
\- Ray se pone de pie intentando acercarse a Kai- ¡KAI! ¡Ten cuidado!  
\- Yuri siente igual una punzada en el pecho y comienza a respirar agitado- ¿Qué me pasa?...- mira donde se enfrentaban ambos luchadores con una rara sensación-   
\- Kei se pone de pie con cuidado, mirando de reojo a Yuri- Que demonios... -Por un momento recordó la conversación con Volkov en el camerino- _"Tu marca solo reacciona con Dranzer y Blackdranzer... y nada mas que los miembros de la familia Hiwatari pueden controlar su poder"_ ¿Entonces por qué Yuri?...  
\- ¡DESTRÚYELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -Volkov le grita a Kei, un tanto desesperado porque la batalla no se resolvía-   
\- El aludido respiro profundo, mirando a la nada completamente ido lanzo su ataque- BLACKDRANZER! ATAQUE DE FUEGO!

Fueron segundos los que pasaron pero que para todos fueron eternos, cuando los espectadores abrieron los ojos pudieron observar que tanto Dranzer como Blackdranzer aun estaban frente a frente, solo que el último tenía agarrado a la otra bestia bit sin atacarla y que Yuri abrazaba a Kei con fuerza mientras este último le devolvía el abrazo tratando de controlarse...

\- No lo hagas... -Yuri le susurra- Ya basta Kei...  
\- Kai los mira, aún mas confundido en el porque Yuri era tan diferente con ese chico y cuando lo conoció parecía que el mismo no tenía sentimientos, apretó los puños y susurro mirando al suelo- Dranzer... termina con el...  
\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! -Yuri se pone de pie protegiendo a Kei, mirando a Kai con recelo-   
\- Debo ganar esta batalla Ivanov... nadie me lo impedirá, ¡Ataca Dranzer!

Kai le ordena a su bestia atacar, el magnífico ataque envolvió a los tres chicos que estaban en el estadio; Kei se levanto protegiendo a Yuri con su cuerpo mientras extrañamente Blackdranzer los protegió con sus alas ante la sorpresa de todos en aquel recinto.

Mientras eran rodeados por las alas de Blackdranzer, Yuri pudo escuchar una voz que le llamaba, cerro sus ojos sintiendo que se transportaba a otro ambiente.

\- _Se siente cálido... ¿qué pasa?..._ -Yuri mira a su alrededor- _¿Qué es todo esto?  
_ \- _¿Así que tu eres Yuri?_ – Se escucho una voz cálida- _  
\- De quien es esa voz..._ – El aludido se volvio a voltear sin poder ver ninguna figura a la que pudiera relacionar la voz que escuchaba -   
_\- Cuida mucho a Kei... por favor..._   
\- _¿Cuidarlo? ¡Quien es!_ -viendo plumas de fénix caer- _¿Blackdranzer? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_  
\- _Tu creador tiene todas las respuestas... solo cuida mucho a Kei..._

Luego de aquello el fénix negro desapareció volviendo a ambos jóvenes a aparecer en el estadio, Yuri abrazando con fuerza a Kei. Kai fue anunciado como ganador de este combate aunque bastante debil y cansado por lo que que como Kei y Yuri debió ser llevado al hospital para constatar sus lesiones, consciente de ya saber la verdad sobre su oponente... de saber la verdad de la pelea con su propio hermano...

Continuara...


End file.
